Estaciones
by RatillaFresa
Summary: Vaya título ¿No? ¡Pues acompaña a Inuyasha y Kagome a través de las estaciones! [Fic participa en la actividad "Estaciones" de el foro "La aldea Sengoku"] (4 DRABBLES) Post-anime
1. Otoño

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha y todos sus personajes perteneces a la asombrosa Rumiko Takahashi, lo demás es mío ;) Fic participe en la actividad "Estaciones" del foro "La aldea entre las hojas".

* * *

><p><strong>OTOÑO<strong>

Kagome se encontraba arrodillada en el césped.

La tierra ya había embarrado su traje de sacerdotisa, pero claramente eso no formaba parte de las preocupaciones de la joven. Ella estaba concentrada, barriendo con sus manos un montón de hojas anaranjadas hacia una gran montañita de hojas.

—Kagome… ¿Por qué diablos haces esto?

—Ya te lo dije, Inuyasha.— Contestó tranquilamente sin dejar su tarea,— es una sorpresa.

—Pues opino que es una sorpresa estúpida. El sol se va a poner y tenemos que regresar a la aldea.—Inuyasha estaba recostado en el tronco de un árbol… bastante impaciente.

La chica del futuro no quería arruinar su buen humor así que optó por ignorar los comentarios de su marido.

Al no conseguir respuesta, el hanyou murmuró un "keh" y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Aquí tengo muchísimas!—Exclamó una entusiasmada vocecita desde los arbustos, sobresaltándolos.

Kagome lanzó un grito ahogado.

—¡No puede ser!—Dijo mientras una niñita de cabello plateado y orejitas caninas aparecía con un puñado de hojas en sus manitas.—¡Son demasiadas! Con esto estamos listas, Ai, ven a colocarlas.

La pequeña se apresuró a dejar las hojas en el montón ¡Estaba muy ansiosa!

—¿Y ahora qué?—Preguntó Ai, volteándose a su madre, quien la había hecho recoger hojas durante bastante rato y aún no sabía la razón.

—Sí, ¿Y ahora qué?—Preguntó Inuyasha con tono acusador mientras se acercaba a las chicas.

—Es algo muy divertido, con tu Tío Souta lo hacíamos todos los otoños.—Le explicó a su hija, sonriendo.—Sólo tienes que saltar sobre aquél montículo de hojas.

Ai, miró la montañita con una gran sonrisa y luego a su madre.

—¿Sólo saltar y ya?

Kagome asintió.

Ai no esperó más y echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas para lanzarse al montón.

Hojas de infinitos tonos anaranjados y amarillos volaron por doquier, combinando con la puesta de sol. Definitivamente una imagen encantadora.

La pequeña Ai no dejaba de carcajearse, revolcándose en las hojas y lanzándolas hacia arriba, entre chillidos y risas.

—Así que… ¿Una sorpresa estúpida?—Preguntó Kagome acercándose a Inuyasha, sonriendo burlonamente.

El medio demonio rodó los ojos mientras, con un brazo, rodeaba la cintura de la chica. Kagome apoyó la cabeza en su hombre y ambos observaron a Ai disfrutar de la no tan estúpida sorpresa.

* * *

><p>Es el primer fic que hago para este foro y lo único que quería era subirlo, así que si hay alguna recomendación ¡Por favor díganla!<p>

¿Les gustó? Yo lo encontré tierno, además, solíamos hacer eso mismo con mis hermanas... pero quedábamos asquerosas XD.

Intentaré subir el siguiente mañana, pero tengo tantas pruebas que dudo poder hacerlo (buu).

Eso es todoo, saluditoos.

¿Review? ¿Eh?

Fresita-chan.


	2. Primavera

Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias a _Anniekarai10, Aky9110, Nina Parker, serena tsukino chiba, Rinnu y Guest._ Sólo los fickers conocen el sentimiento mágico de recibir un review :3.

* * *

><p><strong>PRIMAVERA<strong>

Kagome suspiró contenta mientras, con pasos alegres, recorría la pradera que había cerca de la aldea.

Lo único que se oía era el sonido del agua corriendo en el río, el cantar de algunos pajaritos y uno que otro bicho volador.

La chica, a ratos, aspiraba profundamente para impregnar sus pulmones del aire fresco, casi veraniego, y lo soltaba en un suspiro feliz.

Los colores habían sido esparcidos sobre la hierba verde, y los insectos y aves, revoloteaban por todas partes. Kagome estaba fascinada y definitivamente de muy buen humor.

"Existen dos tipos de personas" Pensó para sí."Primero los amantes de la primavera…"

—¡Achú! Jodida primavera…

La joven volteó con una sonrisa hacia su enojado marido.

—Tú definitivamente formas parte del segundo tipo de personas,—le dijo riendo.

—¿Segundo tipo de personas?

—Los alérgicos malhumorados, que refunfuñan los tres meses completos.

Inuyasha la miró sin comprender mientras ella continuaba sonriendo.

—Oye, ¡Yo no soy un alérgico malhumorado!

—¡Achú!—Se escuchó un estornudo más agudo que hizo a ambos voltear para encontrarse a una pequeña de pelo plateado corriendo hacia ellos.—¡Mira, mamá! Te corté estas flores, ¡Son lindísimas!

Kagome soltó una exagerada expresión de asombro.

—¡Muchas gracias, Ai! Son realmente hermosas.—Exclamó mientras tomaba a la niña en brazos.

—¡Achú!—Volvió a estornudar Ai y Kagome soltó una carcajada.

—Me retracto, hay tres tipos de personas. Ai es una alérgica amante de la primavera.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, ya que aún no terminaba de entender a qué se refería con aquella clasificación.

—¡Ey! ¡No es nuestra culpa tener este olfato!—Se quejó.

—Lo sé, no estoy diciendo lo contrario, simplemente me divierte.

Kagome aspiró el aroma de las flores que Ai le había obsequiado.

—¡Achú!

Esta vez, ni Ai ni Inuyasha fueron los responsables del estornudo y miraron expectantes a Kagome, quien observaba angustiada el ramillete de flores.

—Oh no…

Ai lanzó una carcajada y fue secundada por su padre.

Al parecer, Kagome pertenecería al recién formado tercer grupo de personas.

* * *

><p>Sep, cortito, pero saben que me encantan así XD. Lamento mucho la demora, no debería culpar al colegio pero… lo haré de todos modos (?) Ahora de vacaciones, intentaré estar más activa :)<p>

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y espero no demorar demasiado en subir las siguientes estaciones.

¡No olviden pasar por el foro! Retos como éste y muchos más podrán encontrar (Parezco promotora de comercial XD)

Un abrazotee :)

Fresita-chan


	3. Verano

¡Hola! Lamento taaaaanto la demora, pero yaa saben, más vale tarde que nunca :)

Muchas gracias a SophieOkumuraRokudou, AnnieKaraiJuumonji10, Titania Scarlett, serena tsukino chiba y Paulii Taisho ¡Adoro sus reviews!

Sin más preámbulos los dejo con la siguiente estación :)

* * *

><p><strong>VERANO<strong>

¿Cómo podía hacer tanto calor en el pasado? ¿No era que el calentamiento global había aumentado las temperaturas del futuro? Pues definitivamente hacía más calor del que Kagome había sentido jamás en su vida.

La aldea completa estaba harta de las temperaturas que afectaban la zona y no hacían más que aumentar. Trabajar en esos días era tedioso pero no por ello innecesario.

Kagome, se encontraba acuclillada recogiendo hierbas con el cuerpo bañado en sudor. Sus ropajes de sacerdotisa no le facilitaban para nada su labor y tampoco su espeso flequillo que era un gran desagrado sobre su frente. El campo en el cual recolectaba las hierbas, tenía bastantes plantas sospechosas y espinas, por lo que ni de sus sandalias podía desprenderse ¡Era el infierno!

—Mamá—, dijo una voz mientras tiraba de la manga del traje de sacerdotisa—¿Podemos ir al río?

Kagome, cansada, a duras penas le dirigió una mirada a su hija y le contestó con una voz semejante a un susurro:

—No, Ai, quizá mañana.

La pequeña frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué no?—se quejó.

—Porque hay muchas cosas que hacer y no tenemos tiempo.—Kagome, honestamente, no quería tener esta discusión.

Ai iba a responder nuevamente con indignación, pero la voz de Shippo la interrumpió.

—¡Aléjate monstruo! ¡Es mía!

Y fue secundado por Inuyasha.

—¡Dame eso, enano!

Kagome los miró exhausta.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—¡Inuyasha me quiere quitar la última naranja!

La muchacha suspiró ¿Cuándo madurarían? Tomó aire para responder y…

—¡Mamá!—dijo una voz rezongona.

—Ya te dije que no, Ai, es tarde y no hay tiempo.

En ese ínfimo momento en que Kagome contestó a su hija, Inuyasha y Shippo ya habían reanudado su pelea.

—¡Ven por ella, estúpido!

—¡Eso haré, mocoso!—Inuyasha ya estaba sobre el pequeño zorro.

—¡Basta ustedes dos!—Exclamó Kagome sin que nadie la escuchara.

—¡Pero, mamá! ¡No es tan tarde!

—Ai, NO vamos a ir al río… ¡Inuyasha no hagas eso!

Kagome se puso de pie, aun más agotada. Los gritos continuaban y el calor también.

—¡Devuélvela!

—¡Au! ¡Me mordiste!

—¡Basta!

—¡Inuyasha, es mi naranja!

—¡Fuera!

—¡Por favor, mamá! ¡Solo un rato!

—¡SIÉNTATE!

Un golpe sobre la tierra y luego un silencio sepulcral. Todos miraron a una Kagome colorada y furiosa. Inuyasha estaba algo aturdido en el suelo y Shippo junto con Ai miraban con los ojos como platos a su madre. La dichosa naranja estaba en el suelo, ya olvidada por el demonio zorro y el hanyou, pero no por la pequeña Ai. En medio del incómodo silencio, la niña avanzó, cogió la fruta y se la tendió a su madre.

—Toma, mamá. El calor te pone gruñona.

Kagome no sabía si llorar o reír y (Por suerte) optó por lo segundo.

¡Qué cosa más interesante que la inocencia de los niños!

La mujer ayudó a levantarse a su marido del hoyo que había dejado en la tierra. Sonrojada le ofreció una disculpa y cogió su mano. Luego miró a su hija, suspiró y sonrió.

—¿Saben? Creo que una visita refrescante al río no nos haría mal.

FIN

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó? :D Dejen comentarios con sugerencias para la próxima y última estación: ¡Invierno!<p>

Honestamente, no soy la fanática número uno del verano. No lo odio, pero el calor también me pone algo irritable XD.

¡Dios mío! Hace mucho que no escribía... ¡Lo echaba de menos!

Bueno, ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y no olviden dejar review ;)

Un abrazo, Fresita-Chan.


End file.
